Bellamort One-shot collection
by DanaBlood
Summary: 3: "Maybe love isn't that useless, it killed me, didn't it?"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling who is a brilliant author nothing like me :((_

_**Unappreciated **_

_Excuse me for this_

_I just want a kiss_

_I just want to know what it feels like to touch_

_Something so pure_

_Something I'm so sure of _

_What it feels like to stand outside your door_

_I'm unworthy_

_I can see you're above me_

_But I can be lovely given the chance_

_(Kelly Clarkson- Can I have a kiss)_

She looked at him as the green jet of energy hit the Potter brat and saw as he fell wincing in pain, then nothing. For those few minutes she stopped breathing all-together, but he soon opened his eyes.

"My Lord... my Lord..." she said, her voice soft like a lover's would sound. "My Lord, let me." She offered, holding out her hand.

"I do not require assistance," said Voldemort coldly and she withdrew her hand slowly, mournfully. "The boy... Is he dead?" her lord asked and she saw Cissy walk forward. Why was it all about Potter?

Narcissa knelt beside the nuisance and check out for signs of life. Seconds later she said the words they've all been waiting for since they first heard of the Prophecy.

"He's dead!" Cissy exclaimed and the other Death Eaters began laughing, her lord joined in and, though she was also laughing, she couldn't not think about lost times, long ago, when He would look upon her as more than a mere insect. Damn Lucius and his weakness! She used to be his best warrior and most loyal servent, she used to mean something, but not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Do not own HP, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling._

_This is borderline M so I changed the rating…_

_Still Bella's POV_

_**Playing Pretend**_

She moans, pretending to enjoy it, as he pushes again and again inside her warm body, but within she's crying.

They had been married for years now, at her lords request she had accepted Rodolphus' proposal and played house with him while her heart was slowly dying. At the beginning it had been alright, he was a handsome man and she was a young woman of high standing, also they've known each other for forever really, but Azkaban changed all that.

She had never loved him or claimed to love him and he was well aware of that, but as his wife she had certain obligations. Then, she remembered him, knew him, now…now she did what was expected of her, they had become two strangers. The others said they were husband and wife and while she thought it to be a lie, she still pretended.

She arches her back and cries out when he does, hoping he would be satisfied for the next week at least. Waiting for him to fall asleep seems like eternity, but when he does she creeps out of bed and enters the bathroom, tears spilling from her eyes as she traces her Dark Mark.

Rodolphus looks up at the bathroom door with sad eyes and barely stops himself from comforting her. Bella wouldn't like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love_**

Though blood did not sweep out of the bodies, they lay dead on the marble floor, Wormtail crouched in a corner, cowering in fear like the coward he was. Voldemort watched disgusted as tremors wracked the rat's form. How on Earth was he sorted into Gryffindor he would never though the muggles were dead, The Dark Lord wasn't yet satisfied as fury didn't leave his body. _How dared she say that?! _

"_Oh, Roddy…you don't understand!_" she had said in a broken voice, far worse than when she had said "I do" at the altar.

Voldemort ran a hand through his dark locks washing away the memory. Today was an important day, today he would get rid of the child said to be the end of him, he couldn't dwell on this. The Potters were a threat to his reign and their one year old son was believed to be his death.

"_I love him, the Dark Lord…" _Bellatrix whispered and he could hear her sobs against her husbands chest. He disapparated to Riddle Manor, furious beyond belief and confused, _so confused_. '_How can such a useless emotion a "love"'_ he spit as if it were the foulest thing in the world '_affect his most loyal and strongest follower?"_

The thought refused to leave him all throughout the night. Even as he killed James Potter, even as he screamed the last Avada Kedavra. Until he realized why he had been so angry when he saw he in Rodolphus' arms. He was her husband, although not out of love, Voldemort knew, the man she spent every night with, man that wasn't him.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled automatically, the spell already an instinct, only this time it rebounded. "Bella…" he murmured and couldn't help but think _'Maybe love isn't such an useless emotion, it killed him, didn't it?_'

Disclaimer: Do not own HP!


End file.
